icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pop culture references
iCarly makes numerous references to real-life TV shows, literature, movies, and a lot of similar media. Dan Schneider said that he tries not to make to many of these references on his shows. He only uses people/things that he feels will be popular for a long time. A major reference is the Pear Company, a parody of Apple (company). This reference is also used on gadgets on several shows, such as Zoey 101, Drake and Josh, and Victorious. iCarly references to television, music, pop culture, etc. iPilot *'Sam': Ms. Briggs 'says, 'no, no, no,' we say, 'yeah, yeah, yeah. This is a takeoff of the chorus of the Destiny's Child hit song, "No, No, No, Part 1." *'Toonjuice' This website link is shown in the iCarly intro and was first mentioned in Zoey 101. *'Sam': Sam I am! This is a reference to a character from the book, Green Eggs and Ham, written by Dr. Suess *'Splashface' This website is a mix of YouTube and Facebook and is used a lot throughout the series. iDream of Dance *The title is a spoof of the show I Dream of Jeannie, which aired on NBC from 1965-1970. iLike Jake * The title may be a reference to the movie, 'Sixteen Candles', where the main character (who is coincidently name Samantha "Sam" Baker) has a crush on a popular guy from her school, named Jake. iWanna Stay With Spencer *Granddad Shay stayed at the Parker-Nichols Hotel, which is a reference to Miranda Cosgrove's TV brothers Drake Parker and Josh Nichols from Drake & Josh, which was created by Dan Schneider. iScream on Halloween *'Sam':'' Get in there, Witchiepoo''. Witchiepoo: The evil witch who resides in a castle at Living Island on the 1970s TV series, HR Pufnstuf. iSpy a Mean Teacher *The title of the episode is based on the popular game and also the look and find books, ISpy. iAm Your Biggst Fan *When the gang first meets Mandy, Sam says Mandy is "cuckoo for iCarly". This may be a reference to the cereal Cocoa Puffs, and the cuckoo bird that always says "Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs!" iPromote Techfoots Freddie: Looking good, Carly! Carly: ''Feeling good, Freddie!'' This is an allusion to the 1983 movie, Trading Places, with Dan Aykroyd and Eddie Murphy. The last lines of the movie are Dan Aykroyd's character Louis Winthorpe III saying, "Looking good Billie Ray!!" and Eddie Murphy's character Billie Ray Valentine responding, "Feeling good, Louis!!" *'Freddie's Laptop Crash' When Freddie shows his new computer getting crashed on iCarly, he gets the "blue screen of death." The screen shown is the real Windows XP "blue screen of death." *'Daka Shoes company' Daka Shoes was a company also featured in Drake and Josh, in an episode titled "Really Big Shrimp" where Drake's song gets featured on a commercial for the company. iGot Detention *Carly and Sam telling Mr. Howard that physical punishments are against detention procedures is a reference to a Washington state law, banning Corporal (Physical) Punishment in state schools . The law was put in place in 1993 by the school board in Washington, where the show takes place. iStakeout *The necklace Carly wore when she was picking up trash was also the necklace worn by Zoey in the Zoey 101 episode "Chasing Zoey." *'Blix' As seen in the convenience store, when Carly, Sam, and Freddie are planning on how to catch the movie bootlegger. You can see, a Blix machine and a few advertisements of Blix and its logo. Blix is an allusion to the show Zoey 101, where the same drink can be seen. iWin a Date *The title is a reference to the television game show The Dating Game . iStart a Fanwar *Craig and Eric fight about how Craig got them kicked out of the Teen Choice Awards because he touched Justin Bieber's hair. Category:Browse Category:Parodies